


А дальше?

by reidvest



Series: Ромалены [2]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, лена давай поженимся
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: Накануне выпуска Рома забирает её из оформительского.
Relationships: Рома Агриян (Армянин)/Лена Величко
Series: Ромалены [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861141
Kudos: 3





	А дальше?

— Да ладно тебе, Лен, не так уж и плохо! — Брык пихает её лбом в плечо, пытается растормошить, но уровень агрессии на кубический сантиметр Лениного тела давно перебил все нормы по показателям.

В актовый набился, кажется, весь оформительский в полном составе: в преддверии выпускного спокойно спят только кошки. В десятиметровую декорацию, которую они с семиклашками ваяют уже четвёртый час, хочется плюнуть, но Лена пока героически держится.

— Ой, а ты можешь сделать нос как у хрюшки? — Надоедливые дети. Лена вкладывает в ответный взгляд всё своё раздражение, и чересчур экзальтированная девчонка, наконец-то притихает.

— Цирк ебучий…

Ещё минут через двадцать Кот приносит кофе, — какие энергетосы, Лена, дети же как маленькие пираньи, всё высосут! — но настроение, конечно, как в песне Сердючки: вы будете кофе? Конечно же нет. Дайте мне вина-уа, ну дайте ж пачку сигарет! Ещё через полтора часа Калинин её, наконец-то, с богом отпускает, взяв обещание завтра заняться гирляндами: всего-то стоило макнуть зарвавшегося спиногрыза в банку с краской, ибо нехуй дёргать за волосы особенно заебавшихся девушек. 

Ебучий оформительский. Где её армянин?

Лена не попадает по буквам, психует и отправляет Роме кольцевидюху со своим уставшим лицом и куском лестницы, тяжело падает на ступеньку, выдыхая, пересматривает. Оранжевая подводка осыпалась в пизду и превратила её синяки под глазами в звёздное небо. Хочется расчёску, а ещё хочется выпить. И на ручки.

Пальцы все в краске и засохшем клее, но сил нет даже на обычное очищающее, и пока Агриян тащит сюда свою задницу из общаги, Лена опирается лбом о перила. Она теряется во времени, почти уплывая в дрёму, чуть не роняя гудящую голову, но шаги слышит ещё издалека, словно усиленные эхом. Двигаться лень.

— Ну ебать спящая красавица, — усмехается Рома, видимо садится перед ней на корточки. Лена не открывает глаз, но улыбку сдержать не может. И как одно его присутствие аккумулирует остатки её ресурсов?

— Красавица, — подтверждает, чуть приоткрывая правый глаз, и лукаво щурится. — А ты чудовище.

— Чего это?

Лена сомнамбулой качается в его сторону, чуть не сваливая с лестницы под недовольное "Лена блять". Нападает капризное веселье, чужая шея пахнет каким-то мужицким гелем — 100% тестостерона без ущемления вашей мужественности.

— Сам ты блядь, а я хочу на ручки! — Рома подхватывает её, разворачивается усаживая себе на колени. Лене иррационально хочется его выбесить как в старые добрые... вчера, например, но даже это лень, и она просто выдыхает ему в чуть тронутую щетиной челюсть, — Я устала. — И, мазнув губами по щеке, добавляет, — отнеси меня в кроватку.

Агриян смеётся, и Лене нравится как мощно сотрясается под ней его грудь, обнимает крепко, почти до треска, и она мычит псевдо-недовольно, но мерзкое настроение резко идёт на поправку.

— Чудо в перьях.

Рома целует её в висок, разглядывая грязные ладошки, накладывает аккуратное "очистись", заставляя мурашки пробежаться от затылка до копчика. А дальше они путешествуют через бесконечные запутанные горные коридоры, как старый измученный жизнью паломник с непосильной ношей старых грехов. Лена показывает язык каждому, кто на них пялится.

Лена бы поспорила с частью про старость: это всего лишь школьный выпускной, а не конец света, но с ролью грехов она справляется на ура: дует Агрияну в ухо, хихикая с его недовольного фырчания, кусает за мочку, иногда просто тычется носом в скулу и целует. Она привыкла к нему, конечно же просто привыкла и ничего больше, но, Лена, не обманывай лжеца: никуда ты его уже не отпустишь со своей венерой в тельце.

Никуда ты его не отпустишь, хотя так удобно было бы теперь это закончить: оборвать всё сейчас, посмеяться, сказать "ну, вот видишь, я же тебе говорила!" и "это было глупой идеей с самого начала". Оставить этот бурный роман в школе вместе с учебниками и локальными тусовками, со звенящей магией горы, отдающей в кончики пальцев, с послевкусием домашнего вина на тёплых чужих губах…

Лена хмурится, покрепче обнимая Рому за шею, ощущая щемящую горло тоску от мысли не иметь его рядом больше, не чувствовать запаха его кожи, не целовать больше в кромку рта, делая вид, что тебя к этому принудили, не выводить из себя чередой насмешек и кривляний, не любоваться его взбешённым уязвлённым видом…

Рома чуть подбрасывает её, перехватывая поудобнее, дышит тяжело от подъёма по лестнице, чуть стукает её челюстью по темечку, оборачиваясь.

— Эй, ты там чего притихла? Всё уже, совсем скопытилась? Потерпи, чуть-чуть осталось.

И Лена улыбается, не раскрывая глаз, в который раз за вечер, и давно уже не пугает идиотской влюблённости (потому что влюблённость не может быть не идиотской) в своего армянина.

Конечно же всё идёт наперекосяк, и Ленина соседка Эля, окопавшаяся в книгах и зеркалах, оккупирует комнату. Конечно же Лена не хочет провести вечер в одиночестве и молчании, и им с Ромой приходится довольствоваться диваном на кухне. От кухни, конечно, одно название, но Лена удобно разваливается на чужой груди, закидывает гудящие ноги на стол и приманивает чуть тёплый чайник.

— Что тебе сказала научница? — Агриян рассеянно гладит её по плечу и сейчас это даже не раздражает. Лена хмурится, вскидывает голову.

— Да, раздала правки по мелочи, — Рома выглядит уверенно-настороженным, будто ему предстоит спасти котёнка из огня. — Что-то случилось? — Лена пытается сделать тон безразличным, но куда там.

— Да не, норм всё, — Агриян отводит взгляд, и становится не по себе. Они ничего не обсуждали, не строили планов, по дуге обходили темы о будущем, кроме его уверенных "мы поженимся". — Просто… не знаю.

Она притихает, даже дышать начинает медленнее, секундная мысль-зеркалка о том, что это Рома тоже может размышлять насчёт расставания, заставляет неуютно поёжиться. Рома, который даже в кошмарах ей снился со своим "давай встречаться". Бред.

Но что дальше?

Лена ненавидит переживать зря.

— Ну, что ты такой грустный, хуй сосал невкусный? — У Агрияна брови взлетают под потолок.

— У моей комнаты, конечно, специфическая репутация, но…

И они смеются, заминая, пиздят ни о чём, обнимаются. Лена думает, что нос у Ромы совсем не армянский, зато этот взгляд исподлобья делает ей горячо. Агриян ворчит, что она его корябает, снимает навороченные серёжки внимательными руками, смотрит сосредоточенно, и Лена настойчиво тянет его к себе, зарывает пальцы в короткие волосы, сминая его губы своими. Силы берутся из ниоткуда, и так сладко гнуться навстречу сильным рукам, игриво прикусывать самоуверенно проникший в рот язык, перехватывая инициативу, и представлять что впереди ещё несколько беззаботных лет в школе, абсолютно и полностью предопределённых.

— Ммм, куда ты после выпуска? — Лена не удерживается, разрывает поцелуй, делает вид, что ей в принципе всё равно, просто, вот, пришло в голову ненароком. Рома делает непонимающее лицо, будто она спросила, как его зовут. Абсолютно наигранно.

— Как это куда, ну, сначала к тебе — с родителями знакомиться, — теперь уже Ленины брови взлетают к чёлке от таких заявлений. — А потом с тобой в Армению, я уже маме написал! — И коронным в голову: — Как это, не познакомить семью с моей будущей женой?

В молчании слышно, как в Лениной спальне соседка ручкой по столу постукивает. Лена чувствует, как ей огромными становятся ботинки, и пальцы путаются в удлинившихся рукавах старой оформительской рубашки.

— Какой женой? — Всё что может сказать Лена. Звучит ни на йоту не возмущённо, хотя планировалось. Агриян смеётся, сдвигаясь поудобнее, чтобы ей, неосознанно подскочившей, было где устроиться.

— Ну, видимо той, которая блондинка, — он подхватывает почти в белый ушедший локон, тут же вкладывает в Ленину на автомате вздёрнутую ладонь, и она сидит как полная идиотка с прядью собственных волос в кулаке.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что я собираюсь знакомить тебя с родителями?

И Рома смеётся, пытаясь утянуть её обратно в объятия.

— Ну, будет неверное некрасиво впервые встретиться с ними на свадьбе.

— Придурок. — Спорить насчёт замужества заранее обречено на провал, и Лена забивает. — Ты сейчас серьёзно? — И уточняет на немой вопрос: — Про Армению?

— Ну, — Рома вдруг отводит взгляд, потирая шею, — ну, вообще хотелось бы…

— Ну, вообще, мог бы начать с того, чтобы меня пригласить, а не ставить перед фактом? — Отвечает Лена его же тоном, но расслабляется, устраиваясь снова в кольце его рук, мстительно опираясь на чужую ногу, чтобы эти далекоидущие планы вылетели из армянина вместе с болезненным охом.

Они снова сидят в тишине. Элина Умка, турецкая ангорская, чистокровная, ласкается к Роминым рукам, мурча, и Лена даже немножко ревнует и молча варится в своих мыслях.

Армения блять.

Ладно, Армения это неплохо само по себе, она там ещё не была и блаблабла, но это, наверное, будет что-то значить. Большая армянская семья… И она. Вот такая вот типичная представительница испорченного поколения.

Что если она им не понравится?..

Чушь собачья, вообще не о том речь. Перспектива познакомить Рому с родителями кажется, конечно, гораздо менее пугающей, но… это тоже будет что-то значить. Немое невысказанное подтверждение того, что однажды они поженятся, заведут сотню спиногрызов и умрут в один день.

Фу.

Лена не так планировала, Лена вообще всё не так планировала! И как работает по-другому в душе не ебёт…

— Так, что ты думаешь? — Перебивает её мысли армянин, чуть выпрямляясь. Волнуется — замечает Лена. — Ты… ну, ты поехала бы?

Лена разворачивается в его объятьях, выбивая задушенное пыхтение, внимательно смотрит в настороженное, привычно хмурое лицо, и Рома вздыхает, будто сдаваясь.

— Ладно, ты поедешь, _пожалуйста_? — Лена вознаграждает его поощрительным чмоком, но страшно вдруг что-то обещать. Она не чувствует себя в безопасности.

— Посмотрим на твоё поведение, — он смеётся, вы только посмотрите! — Ничего смешного, Роман Вафлевич, абсолютно серьёзно! Если хочешь, чтобы я поехала, — она тыкает ему в грудь указательным, игриво-предупреждающе. — Ни слова о свадьбе, женитьбе, невестах, жёнах, браке, кольцах, вообще ни намёка, понятно? Я не шучу! — Но лицо невольно расползается от его заразительного смеха, и, если честно, играть в покерфейсы совсем не хочется.

— Окей, ближайший час ни-ни! — Лена тыкает ему в бок, наслаждаясь мучительной гримасой. — Ай! Блять! Да честно-пречестно, ни слова!

— Эй! До конца года, как минимум!

— Ладно-ладно, до конца дня, и вот, я выкидываю ключик, — ну что за ребёнок!

— Никаких конца дня! Месяц, не меньше!

Они препираются как пятилетки, и Лене просто весело, и даже наплевать, к чему они придут: никакой договор не заставит Агрияна держать язык за зубами. Рома наигранно возмущается и применяет запрещённый приём: словно ненароком принимается ласкать её бедро, чувствительно сползая к ягодице, но Лена ловит его за запястье, и всё это скатывается в шуточную потасовку.

— Да, ладно, ладно, всё я понял! 

— Тссс, — Лена трясётся от смеха, прикладывая палец к губам, пока на них не нагавкала Эля, у которой завтра зачёт по рунам. — До конца недели ни намёка, понятно?!

— Хочешь поклянусь на мезинчиках?

— Хочу!

И они честно скрепляют клятву, а потом Рома заваливает её на себя снова, вплетаясь пальцами в волосы, и Лена улыбается в поцелуй, чувствуя, как испаряются остатки дневного раздражения.

Когда Лена провожает его до двери за девять минут до отбоя, Агриян всё ещё похож на перевозбуждённого ребёнка. Очаровательно.

— Пиздец, Лен, девчонки так обрадуются! — Лена чуть морщится: дети, но только кивает, улыбаясь в его плечо.

— Всё, топай давай, а то закончишь в крысятнике.

И Рома топает.

А уже перед сном, когда Лена умытая и увлажнённая улиточной маской опускает гудящую голову в подушку, зеркало чуть вибрирует под ладонью, мерцает глухим медовым светом.

"Сладких снов, моей будущей жене ;)"

Лена приподнимает брови — Здравствуйте, приехали.

"С каких пор мизинчиковые клятвы ничего для тебя не значат?"

А потом подрывается, открывая календарь, и смеётся почти истерически.

"Обижаешь, уже тринадцать минут как понедельник!"

"Когда проснулся, тогда и утро!"

Возвращает она, и звучит, если честно, как последний аргумент детсадовца в стиле "бе-бе-бе", она даже показывает язык на кольцевидюху — в лиловой подстветке перстня выглядит как в неоне — и ложится, не дожидаясь ответа.

А проснувшись, получает сотню смайликов с кольцами и невестами, доброе утро и ёмкое "выходи за меня".

Ну, Эдвард Каллен нашёлся, прости Хорс!

И прячет улыбку в одеяле, ворча только для приличия, чтобы всякие самоуверенные армянские мальчики лишний раз не зазнавались.


End file.
